


this might be a problem

by knightfelix (Taeyn)



Series: Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [4]
Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel), The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Multi, Team Feels, gender neutral reader, late night ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/knightfelix
Summary: “I yield, I yield, I’m too tipsy for this!” Felix sputters, he’s holding his hands up in surrender, but the nefarious glint in his eyes suggests otherwise. Grinning, Sage isn’t one to shy from a mock-challenge when he sees one.-Your night of tipsy reminiscing with Sage, Felix and Anisa continues.
Relationships: Felix Iskandar Escellun/Reader, Sage Lesath/Reader, Sage/Felix/Anisa/You
Series: Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657315
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	this might be a problem

Sage finishes retelling his story with a cagey grin, rocking back in his chair and folding his arms behind his head. You’ve never seen someone look so genuinely amused that they _lost_ a game of strip poker, but then again, Sage seems even less concerned with rivalry than rules.

“It sounds like you three have quite the score to settle,” you laugh, taking a sip of Sage’s beer, then strategically placing it down out of his reach. Your heart feels lighter to see them all so uplifted, Anisa accidentally elbowing Felix as her gestures get wilder with each story, Felix smirking into his wine every time he doesn’t want to laugh at Sage’s jokes. The last thing you want to do is break the good cheer, but at the same time, the theft of a rare and indestructible ancient relic doesn’t exactly strike you as a wait-til-the-morning kind of topic.

“And speaking of, ah, scores. And, um, important things that need to be settled-” you start, giving Sage a meaningful look along with a perfect opening to come-clean to Felix and Anisa. The other two knights eye Sage curiously, waiting for the important news you’re hinting at.

“Yes. Speaking of.” Sage’s tail lashes anxiously, his confidence momentarily submerged before he hails over some more drinks. Anisa has already finished the beer you confiscated from Sage, while Sage is overtaken by a sudden bout of chivalry, pausing to refill Felix’s wineglass far beyond Felix’s protests that wine isn’t meant to be poured to the brim.

“Speaking of scores. I have. With certain people. From the past…” Sage ploughs on, taking a deep gulp of beer as soon as a fresh glass is placed in front of him. His cheeks redden as he accidentally meets Anisa’s gaze, and he abruptly squints down at the table instead. Felix draws a slow breath through his nose, steepling both his hands in front of his face as he briefly closes his eyes.

“I believe I know where this is going, Sage,” Felix sighs deeply, shaking his head. “And I for one, cannot say I am surprised. I only hope we will be able to settle this matter as swiftly as time permits, given the need for other pressing business.”

“...aye,” Sage says grimly, but you can’t help notice his ears twitch in confusion at Felix’s stern manner. Now that you think about it, you definitely expected your two companions to at least be slightly shocked by the bad news.

“I’m afraid there’s nothing for it,” Anisa agrees, the corners of her mouth hitching as she throws you a conspiratorial grin. “But I feel it only honourable to warn you, Sage, so that you have a fair chance to back out while you can. As skilled in poker as I already was, I have spent a _considerable_ number of shifts patrolling Mounfall’s more colourful hotspots since then, and-”

“Oh...OH!” Sage yelps, nearly choking on another mouthful of beer as he abruptly catches-on to their meaning. You have to hold your breath to keep from bursting into laughter at his expression. For someone who can ogle and banter like he’ll never see another sunrise, Sage looks more than a little flustered at the suggestion of a rematch between the four of you, his eyes darting helplessly to yours as he tries to ascertain your reaction.

“Come now, my wayward friend,” Felix says buoyantly, dusting his hands before shrugging himself free of his overcoat. “I’ll wager Annie and I have you beat in three rounds. I’ll even make fair the odds-” you continue to stare as Felix nimbly unfastens his remaining upper garments, throwing Sage a wicked grin as he arranges his shirt in a similar open manner to Sage’s jacket. Anisa regards the process with solemn approval, then reaches to gather her hair away from her neck.

“I couldn’t agree more,” she nods matter of factly. “We’ll all start the game in a similar state of undress to Sage’s usual. Felix, would you mind helping with-” Anisa shifts her seat as Felix hums in answer, he reaches to gently fuss with the fastening at the back of her shirt. Sage is gaping at them both in horror, but Felix only ducks so Sage can’t catch a glimpse, offering you a small, knowing wink as you try to keep a straight face.

Your stamina is soon put to the test, however, as Felix furrows his brow midway through his task.

“Forgive me, Annie, I may need my glasses for this,” says Felix, his hands still fixed in Anisa’s ribbon-fastenings as his eyes drop to the inner pocket of his shirt. “My dear barista, I wonder if you might aid me by retrieving-”

“Phew, think it’s about time we hit the hay!” Sage suddenly interrupts, nearly whacking his head on a low-hanging lantern in his haste to stand up. He’s being so loud that you’re sure the whole bar must’ve heard, and for an establishment with this much character, that’s saying something. “No sense shaping-up for a hangover this early in the night! And I won’t be hauling your tipsy ass home, Felix, ‘specially if you’re going to start reciting _poetry_ again-”

Felix lets out a startled laugh, then clamps his mouth back shut as he tries to deliver Sage a suitably withering glare instead. It’s all over when Anisa’s shoulders shake with silent giggles though, and you watch with growing amusement as Felix’s eyes water from trying to maintain his composure, before he sputters helplessly and folds into Anisa for support.

Sage stares at his companions agog, then cracks with uninhibited laughter alongside them, his sharper teeth visible as he shakes his head through a grin. They all seem to read each other too well, and before you know it Felix yelps in warning, Anisa deftly saving a bowl of salted bread from sailing across the room as Sage makes a playful lunge for Felix, the necromancer darting behind you for protection.

“I yield, I yield, you’re right, I’m too tipsy for this!” Felix cackles, he’s holding his hands up in surrender, but the nefarious glint in his eyes suggests otherwise. Grinning, Sage isn’t one to shy from a mock-challenge when he sees one, and before you know it he’s rounded on the two of you, Felix wedged up against the wall at your back and Sage…. well, you knew Sage was tall, but he definitely knows how to make the most of it with the two of you pinned, his ears pricked with amusement as he blocks your escape.

“Any last words, damage-dealer?” Sage chuckles, his tail whipping in a jubilant to-and-fro that doesn’t match his attempt at a menacing tone.

“None that you’d understand, you unlettered, unrefined- _ack_ -” you feel Felix squirm abruptly as Sage leans down, his long hair spilling over his chest as he apparently delivers a fatal blow to Felix… in the form of a single poke somewhere between Felix’s ribs and armpit.

“Ce-cease tha-ahh-at immediately!” Felix wails between desperate giggles, his long fingers tangling in your shirt as he tries to shield himself behind you. Sage lets out a guffaw that you can’t help find adorable, he stands back and places his hands on his hips in triumph. Sage hasn’t moved a muscle beyond the first attack, and yet Felix is still wheezing with laughter, boneless as he tries to steady himself against your back.

“Ooh… you left your side unguarded, Felix!” Anisa calls out encouragingly, motioning to get your attention, then demonstrating one of the close-combat techniques she and Sage introduced you to back in Mournfall.

“Th-thank you, Annie! Than-nnghk-you so very much!” Felix manages, his breathless laughter sounds more like he’s being mortally wounded as Sage moves languidly closer, apparently the mere suggestion of tickling is enough to set Felix off all over again.

“That’s a wee pickle you’ve gotten yourself in, friend,” Sage teases, and you feel strangely endeared toward him as you realise Sage doesn’t have the heart to torture poor Felix any further. Sage waggles his tail at your shoulder, its soft white tuft a breath away from the pinkened tip of Felix’s ear. Sage laughs in earnest, then slouches aside and scratches behind his head, leaving Felix enough space to stumble imperiously back toward his wine.

Sage gives you a guilty shrug- you aren’t doing much better than the rest of the knights at containing your laughter, your cheeks already hurt from smiling. Smudging tears of amusement from her eyes, Anisa presses your long-forgotten drink back into your hand, holding up her own in salute.

“To never being on the wrong side of a battle with Sage Lesath,” she laughs, fond.

“To morbid drunken poetry. And never playing fair when you can win,” Felix drawls, offering you both a crooked smile as he flourishes his hand, more gracious in defeat than you’d come to expect.

Sage eyes you with something close to softness, sucking at the inside of his cheek as he hesitates, then picks up his beer.

“Welcome to the team, eh?” Sage smiles roguishly, bumping his shoulder gently into yours. The beer sloshes down his hand a little and Sage chuckles, ducking his posture so he can lean against the wall next to you without looming. He looks contented, if only for a moment, like something vicious and deadly isn’t shadowing his heels. It’s only then, when he isn’t chasing or being chased, that you think he looks sad.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! ;w; comments or kudos are always adored and appreciated! <3
> 
> I have a Wattpad account too, so if anyone uses Wattpad or wants to find me there, my username is ‘knightfelix’ and you can find me below! I follow everyone back!! c:
> 
> <https://www.wattpad.com/user/knightfelix>


End file.
